Agent Venom Licensed To Kill
by Celgress
Summary: Universe 7531 - When the sociopathic anti-hero Venom is captured by a secret branch of the Federal Government, he is given an offer he can't refuse. Either become a secret agent, with the power of life and death over those he hunts, or rot away in a containment facility forever. These are his adventures, which are not for the faint of heart.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics and Gargoyles & Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All characters appearing in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series are copyright by Murakami Wolf Swenson, Inc. All other TMNT related characters are copyright IDW comics. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Agent Venom Licensed to Kill – Prologue

By

Celgress

Abandoned House on the South Side of Chicago early November, late afternoon

A special ops agent was slammed through a rickety wall by a group of three inky bluish-black tendrils raising a cloud of dust on impact, while his follows sought any cover they could find from their enraged target. In spite of its black and steel coloration their heavy armor was reminiscent in design of that deployed by the infamous Guardsmen of the supervillain prison known colloquially as the Vault located in Colorado. Pulses of sizzling hot plasma flew about some of them impacted with their intended target a huge black brute with wide white crescent eyes, a mouth full of gleaming green slime dripping fangs and a white stylized spider on his freakishly broad chest. In fact the thing's entire body was almost cartoonish in how swollen with thickly corded muscle it had become.

"Insects you'll never stop us." The hulking beast called Venom growled in his strange multi-tonal yet guttural voice. "We are invincible!" It roared unbelievably increasing in size in front of their startled eyes as it ranted and raved. Soon its four foot long tongue wagging head and massive shoulders brushed the ceiling of the cobweb infested room.

"Enough," Special Agent Bishop said entering the fray. He was dressed in his typical ensemble of black business suit and dark sunglasses. Spuriously, or perhaps not knowing the man in question, given the gravity of the situation his usual calm demeanor held sway over his grime face. "I don't have time for such empty bravado."

Agent Bishop reached into his suit coat pocket and produced a small clear plastic disc apparently composed of some type of gel. He threw into Venom's gapping maw. The monster stopped dead in its tracks. Five seconds later Venom was on the filthy floor clutching his head in pain. He glared up at Agent Bishop.

"What, have, you, done, to, us?" He said his speech slurred.

"Call it a factory reset beastie." Agent Bishop said his voice even.

The Black Ops Guardsmen cautiously gathered around their leader. They watched in rapt fascination the spectacle which unfolded in front of them over the course of close to four minutes. Slowly, unbelievably Venom's mini-hulk like form thrashed around growing ever smaller as it did. When the episode concluded Venom's unnatural, enormous bulk had not only vanished he'd also lost his fang filled mouth and the razor sharp fingertip claws.

"Bring him." Agent Bishop ordered turning to leave.

The nearest pair of Black Ops Guardsmen hesitated unsure what they should do. Normally they'd obey their leader's orders without question; however this was a rather unusual situation, one which was extremely unpredictable and thus volatile. Glancing back over his shoulder when he realized no one was following behind him dragging their incapacitated guest Bishop pursed his lips.

"I assure you they have been rendered quite harmless, at least in the short term. Now hurry before they recover. I will not repeat my orders again, comply." Agent Bishop commanded.

"Yes sir." One of the two Black Ops Guardsmen said. The pair picked up the unconscious Venom and along with the others fell into line behind Bishop.

Undisclosed Location sometime later, time of day unknown

Venom groaned. Rubbing his head he unsteadily got to his feet. It didn't take him long to determine he wasn't on the streets of Chicago any longer, his home for the past few months. Ever since it had all gone terribly wrong, since he's lost control and once again done things better not thought of. Those events were best left forgotten, along with most of his past. He saw he was in some type of holding cell composed primarily of metal with a single door blocked by narrowly spaced high voltage electrostatic bars. They hummed loudly a constant reminder of his current predicament.

"Sleeping Beauty awakes it's about time if you ask me." Agent Bishop said appearing on the opposite side of the enclosure. His sharp features bathed in the constant glow blue-white glow of the buzzing bars. "I was beginning to think I'd overdone the reset intensity and you'd remain in a perpetual coma."

"Assume I have you to thank for my current prisoner status, right?" Venom said then took pause.

He hadn't referred to himself in the singular since before the X-Men's "cure" had worn off. Flash Thompson was ecstatic. Once again he was in control of the nano suit! Sure there was a persistent, nagging voice in the back of his head egging him on but it was no longer so powerful that it overwhelmed his sense control of worse yet of self. He was free! He could be his own master again.

"Why have you given me back control over my suit?" Flash asked rolling back his face mask from around his head. He wanted to see his mysterious with his own, unaided eyes.

"One simple reason," The sunglasses wearing pale blonde haired man that was called Agent Bishop said. "We need an individual such as you Flash Eugene Thompson originally of Cider Falls, NY, aka Venom."

"Who are we?" Flash said.

"My name is Special Agent Bishop current assignment acting Director of SHIELD." Agent Bishop explained. "Certain high ranking officials in the Federal Government, of this country and several of our allies, who would prefer to remain nameless, have authorized me to create a team comprised of super beings of questionable moral fiber but unshakable patriotic loyalty. Once created this organization shall be known as Hammer. Our intelligence assets have identified you as one such reliable being. A being that not only has great power but will not hesitate to get his hands dirty when necessary"

"How dirty are we talking?" Flash said genuinely intrigued by Bishop's words.

"Right down filthy, if need be." Agent Bishop said. "In return we offer you complete immunity from any and all criminal prosecution regarding crimes committed while in service to the state, along with any you might otherwise commit 'accidentally'." Bishop put special emphasis on his last word making it abundantly clear he meant it to apply in the loosest sense possible.

"What if I decline?" Flash said.

"Then you rot away in the Vault or some other containment facility for the rest of your life, or until we find a way to forcibly separate the nanites from your and reduce any lasting after effects upon your physiology to negligible levels, your call." Agent Bishop said.

"When you put it that way, I'd be a fool to refuse." Flash chuckled.

"Exactly," Agent Bishop said. "Welcome aboard Agent Venom, officially licensed to kill."

"I wonder." Flash said a few moments later. Now on the other side of the bars he strolled down a nondescript metal corridor next to Agent Bishop while being flanked by a group of Black Ops Guardsmen.

"What," Agent Bishop said ceasing his forward progress. He looked at Venom. Flash had by this time restored his head encompassing mask.

Venom who had done likewise, along with the troops, continued. "How far does my restored control extend. Can I fully customize my suit's outward appearance? I never cared for the general look I inherited from my hated rival Spider-Man, the suit's first wearer. I never could make any meaningful changes of a lasting nature, no matter how hard I tried."

"Let's find out, shall we?" Bishop urged.

"Let's," Venom said.

Concentrating hard Venom's form vibrated visibly for about twenty seconds until his wide white crescent eyes filled with the same inky bluish-black as the rest of his costume. Next the white spider symbol on his back seemingly evaporated replaced by solid inky bluish-black material. Finally the spider symbol on his front shrunk somewhat until it covered only the top half of his torso and its color faded to a pale blue that matched the thin crescent shaped outlines surrounding his eye pieces. The entire effect was a more streamlined, stealth originated uniform befitting a black oops agent of his caliber.

"Very nice," Venom said glancing down at himself and then looking over his shoulder at his back.

"Indeed, it is far more fitting considering your newly adopted role." Bishop said. "Come it is time to receive your first assignment, excited my friend?"

"I can hardly wait." Venom said cracking his gloved knuckles loudly. A whole new world lay open before him a world of darkness, violence and risk. A world where he'd be pushed to his limits and perhaps beyond, he could barely contain his excitement.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note –**

 **This series takes place in the continuity of the shared universe already comprised of Small Town Spider-Man, Gargoyles Time's Changeling and Miwa the Fifth Turtle. I don't plan any immediate crossovers, along some of the characters from the aforementioned series might eventually show up in this story, so you can enjoy this story as a standalone.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics and Gargoyles & Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All characters appearing in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series are copyright by Murakami Wolf Swenson, Inc. All other TMNT related characters are copyright IDW comics. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Agent Venom Licensed to Kill – Episode One: New Job Blues

By

Celgress

A slum in Mumbai India mid-December 2014, night

It was a typically dry season night in India's largest and most crowded city. Gritty yellow tinged haze hung in the air so thick it could seemingly be cut with a knife. There was no escaping the stifling heat which invaded every possible place of refuge, no matter how small or seemingly protected. All was clear. All was calm save near the top of a ten story long abandoned factory. There an inky blackish-blue shape clung to the crumbling red brick wall another limp shape held by it.

"Please don't drop me!" The young smartly dressed clean shaven India businessman with the slick black ponytail begged as Venom dangled him by one foot, his right one, from the high wall. "I'm rich! I can pay! I'll give you anything! Anything you want, name it! Please don't kill me, not here not like this!" He blubbered like a baby, "show mercy."

"Pedophiles deserve no mercy." Venom said coldly. "Did you show those poor children any mercy after they were used up by you and your equally vile associates? Of course not, as we watched you make them dig their own graves. Don't bother denying it we know all your filthy secrets. We've watched your disgusting internet videos, every last one."

The young India businessman looked horrified at Venom's revelation. He knew his situation was hopeless. He should give up, but wait maybe if he attempted a different approach he just might secure his freedom and more importantly his life. It was worth a shot, if nothing else. Negotiations were never over until they were truly over. "I, I, I'm sorry. I'll do anything d…" He managed to stammer.

"To late," Venom said releasing his grip.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," The young India businessman turned leader of an international child trafficking ring aimed at satisfying the twisted needs of wealthy pedophiles from around the world plunged to his death in the rat infested gutter below.

"Good riddance," Venom said swinging away on a strand of webbing fired from his left hand.

HAMMER Regional Headquarters one day later, morning

"We wanted the suspect alive. Those were your instructions." Assistant Director Abigail Brand said scowling at the hybrid of man and highly advanced micro machines sitting across the polished brown conference table. Who was acting all too smug for her liking in light of the serious situation.

Abigail Brand was attired in a standard dark blue and steel grey colored SHEILD issued jumpsuit. Her shoulder length bright green hair tied in a tight ponytail. Green sunglasses completed her harsh but professional ensemble.

Not for the first time since accepting her current assignment did Abigail Brand wish she was back in her old position as Director of SWOARD. She'd enjoyed her time with the SHEILD offshoot dedicated to countering extra-terrestrial threats immensely. She had been her own boss there answerable to none save her direct superior Special Agent Bishop who preferred a mostly hands off approach to direct management of his subordinates, those were the days.

Venom shrugged. "What can we say, he struggled, he slipped. It was an unpreventable lose. Are we sorry he's dead, not in the least. He was an unrepentant pedophile who facilitated the abuse, including in certain case the murders, of countless defenseless children from over a hundred different countries. In our opinion he deserved to die."

"This is the third time in less than one month that your detainees have met with such unforeseen accidents." Assistant Director Abigail Brand said. "Decisions of morality are not in your purview, nor will they ever be. All operational considerations rest solely with the governing body of HAMMER, of which I am a senior member. We create and issue mission priorities, which we then expect our field personnel to follow with precession. Step out of line again there will be consequences, of a nature no doubt you won't enjoy. Have I made myself clear Agent Venom?"

"Crystal," Venom said flexing his arms by making tight fists an undercurrent of barely restrained building rage evident in his multilayered voice. "My we be excused Assistant Director Brand?"

"Go," Assistant Director Brand said waving him off. "You are dismissed until further notice."

"Yes ma'am, we hear and obey ma'am." Venom said jumping out of his seat he threw a sloppy salute at a thoroughly unimpressed Assistant Director Brand.

"Keep your nose clean Agent Venom, that's an order." Assistant Director Brand said. "Remember we are always watching."

"Good to know," Venom said before he exited the room by nearly tearing the reinforced titanium sliding door off its hinges, which was no small feat. He was escorted by two heavily armed obsidian colored troopers wearing guardsmen inspired armor. One of which shook his head at Venom's actions but neither voiced their displeasure.

Later that day Venom was in the specially outfitted HAMMER gym pummeling six tactical dummies. Hitting them with fists, feet, head, weblines and tendrils of suit material alike Venom quickly damaged the devices beyond any hope of easy repair. Venom surveyed his handiwork with grim satisfaction. He only wished the remains strewn in front of him were of fallen foes rather than harmless semi-robots. One of the only true joys life offered him these days was rendering physical retribution upon those who deserved it.

"In a bad mood I see. Tell me hero you ever not in a bad mood? I can't recall ever seeing you happy." Blade the fabled vampire hunter and another recent HAMMER recruit said after he entered the gym having noticed the destruction Venom had wrought.

Unlike his usual mode of dress comprised of obsidian body armor and matching long leather coat Blade was wearing black track pants with a white stripe up the legs, a black short shelved shirt and white high top sneakers. Blade had given Venom the ironic nickname "hero" because, as he told anyone who would listen, Venom was no one's idea of what a hero should be. Save perhaps Venom's own twist definition of the term.

"Leave us be Blade." Venom snapped. "We have neither the time nor inclination to deal with your vitriol at present."

"Assistant Director Brand chewed up your ass again, huh hero?" Blade said setting down on a chest press machine not far away from where Venom stood sulking.

"She did nothing of the sort. Not that we'd care if she did, and for the last time stop calling us that." Venom said defensively.

"Sure thing, but you can't fool me Venom," Blade said. "I know Brand presses your buttons, gets under your oily black skin and all that. "

"How can you sound so certain?" Venom asked noting the conviction in Blade's often placid voice.

"She does the same to me." Blade admitted engaging the weights more vigorously.

"Interesting," Venom said. "How do you deal with it, with her? She is such an insufferable woman at times. We'd love to crack open her skull and feast upon the grey matter within."

"Stand down buddy I can't condone senseless violence even against Brand, nor do I need such a graphic image running through my own head. Thank you very much." Blade said with a grunt as he continued to pump iron. "Way I see it trick is don't let her get under your skin in the first place."

"Easier said than done," Venom muttered.

"Everything in life worth having is a challenge to get, or at least it should be in my book." Blade said starting to sweat as he rapidly pumped an ungodly amount of weight. "That's what creates excitement for all us adrenaline junkies, risk and reward: greater the risk naturally the greater the reward and the great the ensuing high. Know what I mean?"

"Naturally," Venom said pondering the half vampire's works without truly understanding them.

"See you're catching on." Blade said flashing Venom a brilliant grin. "View dealing with Brand as a challenge, be it a particularly difficult one with her praise as your objective."

"Hmmm, such an approach could work." Venom said rubbing his masked chin with his gloved right hand. "Tell me Blade how do we go about winning Brand's praise? At present she detests me."

"Start by bringing in a target alive next assignment." Blade said bluntly earning himself a sharp look from his sometimes friend. "Yeah the news is all over pretty much everybody on base knows about your ahem, problem with live captures."

"Those we terminated deserved it. They were worse than typical criminal scum. The world is better off without them." Venom said once again becoming defensive.

"Maybe, but that isn't your call to make or mine." Blade reminded Venom between deep intakes of fresh air. "Those sort of decisions are way above our paygrade, to use some military lingo I picked up from a couple friends during the Vietnam War Era."

"We are aware, it is infuriating at times." Venom said roughly kicking a pick of already damaged equipment which sparked and sputtered at the further indignity heaped upon it. "Those who do such great evil should be prevented from continuing their wicked ways by any means necessary."

"I couldn't agree more." Blade said his expression darkening. He got up from the chest press machine and wiped off its surface with his towel. "However there are times when these pieces of trash are of more value alive than dead. They might have accesses to valuable intel that can be used against their compatriots."

"Good point, we never considered that possibility." Venom said his body visibly relaxing.

"Glad I could help open your eyes." Blade said. "Always remember protecting those who are innocent must always come first, before revenge even before retribution no matter how richly deserved."

"We swear." Venom said. "We will take your profound words of wisdom to heart."

"I hope so." Blade said leaving the gym. "Think about what I've said. Implementing my recommendations will make your life, and the lives of those around you, a whole lot easier."

Venom stood there once again alone lost in his thoughts. He silently pondered his future and how best to achieve a relatively calm, peaceful and productive life with those around him in HAMMER. At least while he was off duty. Yes that was the only path he could take. Any other would lead him into further isolation. Blade for all his faults, and Venom knew they were many, was correct. Venom need only follow his example, and perhaps things would finally get better for him. He had a chance here of a brighter tomorrow and he'd be damned if he didn't take it. Venom, no Flash Eugene Thompson would become a legendary hero or die trying.

A truck stop diner outside Tucson Arizona, dusk

A lone figure sat on a stool. He was clad in pale grey rags clustered around his crotch, forearms, shine high matching boots and wrapped around his head. He watched a wall mounted TV with passing interest while sipping from a half empty coffee cup clutched in his clawed right hand. His hairless body was covered in sickly yellow almost translucent skin. His black eyes contained orange pupils each devoid of an iris. Slung across his right shoulder was the strap of a worn brown leather satchel. The mysterious contains of which were known only to him, the being dubbed by the media Carrion - the harbinger of living death.

Once Carrion had been happy, normal, he was a handsome young graduate student in advanced biology Malcolm McBride he'd had a loving family, great friends and devoted parents. Vaguely he remembered how excited he and his loved ones had been when he won the competition. Being picked as Dr. Miles Warren personal assistant was a dream come true, or so it seemed at first. It wasn't long however before his dream became his worst nightmare. Not quite six months into his tenure Malcolm had been infected by his mentor's secret pet project a genetically engineered retrovirus proposed to enhance its host organism by rewriting the host's genome. The virus codename was Project Carrion. He'd taken the name as his own once the alterations were complete.

Over seven years later he had no clear idea where Malcolm McBride ended and Carrion begun. He wasn't even sure Malcolm McBride existed within him in the smallest portion any longer. In Carrion's mind Malcolm McBride didn't deserve existence after the things he'd done not long after changing. He'd killed his beloved fiancé followed by his best friend. There had been a multitude of similarly brutal deaths of innocent people at his hands since. The hunger would come upon demanding he feed, and he would soon give in. He couldn't help himself, no matter how hard he tried to resist he always gave in. He was weak spirited, oh so very weak. He'd come to hate himself and what he'd become more than he at first thought possible.

Carrion had no idea where it would end. He only hoped it would end soon. Seven years might as well have been seventy, or seven hundred. It felt like forever. He often feared his living nightmare would never end. The part of him that he sometimes fancied remained human had long ago given up praying for release. Why bother he thought on the rare occasions when such concepts as faith and hope crept unbidden into his troubled mind. It would never make a difference no matter how much he might wish otherwise.

Getting up he slowly walked out of the diner. He instinctively picked his way around half dissolved bodies that were strewn everywhere. In total Carrion had ruthless slaughtered twenty-three people, including the staff, using his corrosive red dust when he'd entered the establishment half an hour before. He'd spared only one person that fate, the assistant manager. A portly young man he'd literally sucked the life force out of, and enjoyed every minute of it.

Outside Carrion pointed himself in the direction from which he sensed the greatest concentration of life force. In most instances a feast such as he'd recently indulged in would sate his appetite for many a day. However he felt drawn by what he speculated was a bustling city. He couldn't explain why. He only knew in that instant that he felt different, changed. He knew it wasn't hunger that drove him on, no not the need to feed but another impulse: the need to reproduce, to spread his disease far and wide, to enjoy the company of mass millions of his brethren.

"Coming, my future siblings rejoice I am coming." Carrion said in his thin raspy voice. He glided along the desert sand of the roadside leaving behind barely a trace of his passage. A sign loomed up ahead it read – Tucson Twenty miles.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics and Gargoyles & Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All characters appearing in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series are copyright by Murakami Wolf Swenson, Inc. All other TMNT related characters are copyright IDW comics. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Agent Venom Licensed to Kill – Episode Two: Outbreak

By

Celgress

A field just outside Tucson Arizona mid-December 2014, evening

Screams rang out. Panicked teenagers ran to and fro with no sense of direction. One thing dominated their mind escape at any cost.

The rave had been progressing wonderfully when a weird yellow skinned figure with red irises set in black empty eye sockets clad only in dirty gray rags appeared out of nowhere. Without provocation he brutally and swiftly attacked every person within reach by deeply gouging them with his long green claws on whatever body part was most accessible. Within minutes of contact his victims were convulsing on the desert floor. Anyone who came near them to render assistance was rewarded by being bitten or scratched. Soon these new victims were likewise afflicted by violent spasms. An hour later dozens of new carrion type beings lead by their progenitor were shuffling towards Tuscan driven by an overwhelming instinctual impulse to infect others to spread there disease far and wide.

The carrion beings first attacked a highway patrol station. Easily subduing the officers they found there adding them to their growing number. Next they invaded a crowded nightclub converting well over have the patrons murdering the rest. They would conduct many more raids that night before they reached their final destination. When they arrived in Tucson at dawn they numbered many hundred strong.

HAMMER Regional Headquarters, a few hours later

"What's our latest assignment ma'am?" Venom asked. He was seated alongside Blade across her desk from Assistant Director Abigail Brand. "I assume we must have one seeing how you called us here, unless of course we're being reprimanded again?" A hint of challenge in his voice.

Assistant Director Brand who wore her SHEILD issued navy blue and silver trimmed uniform, even though she was no longer directly affiliated with that organization, ignored the bait. She titled her head a long wondered question dominated her mind one that demanded an answer. "May I ask a question of my own before I answer your question Agent Venom?"

"Go ahead," Venom said.

"By 'we' are you Agent Venom referencing to your human and artificial halves or yourself and Agent Blade?" Assistant Director Brand said gesturing at Venom and then Blade.

Flash Thompson couldn't help but smile beneath his nanite composed mask. "Ourself and Agent Blade," Venom at last replied.

"Yes you both of you are receiving a new assignment." Assistant Director Brand said. "Sources indicate something highly unusual is occurring in and around Tucson Arizona. Initially it was assumed to be an outbreak of an unknown contagious agent, Hanta, Zika or West Nile perhaps. However local medical personnel working in tandem with the CDC quickly determined this is no ordinary outbreak. At the request of the CDC we at HAMMER have cut all communication in & out of the area and placed it under a strict quarantine. Our cover story is that the military accidentally deployed an ion pulse bomb nearby that has temporarily disabled all electronic devices in the area."

"Any idea what exactly are we dealing with?" Blade asked leaning back in his seat hands clasped behind his head. He was dressed all in black including his long leather coat currently draped across the back of his chair and his trademark eyewear.

"Undetermined at present," Assistant Director Brand said.

"Why are we being set in?" Venom said.

"In case of possible super being involvement," Assistant Director Brand answered bluntly.

"And if a super being or multiple ones are involved?" Blade said.

"Use whatever measures are necessary to neutralize any threat they may pose to civilian population." Assistant Director Brand answered.

"What level of violence is deemed 'acceptable' in achieving our mission goals?" Venom inquired a joyful edge creeping into his multilayered voice. Blade shot his would be partner a disapproving gaze but said nothing.

"Any, as long as civilians are kept safe." Assistant Director Brand said with great reluctance. "They're wellbeing must be paramount at all times. In other words reserve your wrath for other super beings not civilians or petty criminals for that matter."

"When do we leave?" Venom said getting up from his seat and clapping his hands happily.

Assistant Director Brand along with Blade shook their heads. Brand hoped Venom would keep his act together long enough for the mission to succeed. Though she strongly doubted he possessed that level of self-control. Everything she'd seen of him contradicted any such capacity. Who knows maybe a miracle would occur and Venom would change, yeah right. At least Blade was going along. Brand knew she could trust the day walker to do his job with minimum collateral damage which was a slight reassurance. Whether he could rein in Venom was another story entirely.

Two hours later Venom and Blade were aboard a supersonic stealth aircraft above their prearranged drop site the largest hospital in Tucson. They parachuted onto the roof without incident. Once back on terra firma, in a matter of speaking, they weren't long getting their bearings.

"Do you hear that?" Blade asked after they'd disengaged their parachutes.

"Hear what?" Venom said. "We don't hear anything."

"Exactly, it's quiet to quiet." Blade said. He then sniffed the air. Below his wraparound dark sunglasses his lips curled up in disgust making visible his rather pronounced canine teeth."Whew smells foul, like decaying flesh."

"That it does." Venom confirmed. He slowly added picking his words with care. "This place feels wrong there is something here, something unnatural. We can feel it. It makes my other shiver."

"Wait, I thought members of the medical staff were supposed to meet us up here?" Blade said.

"They were." Venom said.

"Where are they?" Blade wondered. All of a sudden he felt bothered. Without thinking he initiatively withdrew the twin katana blades strapped to his back.

A low murmur was heard. It slowly built in intensity. Within seconds the air was filled by a deafening roar, made all the more shocking by the pervious lack of sound. It was accompanied by a vile stench that likewise built in intensity until it became nauseating.

"It, no they are coming." Venom proclaimed with assurance.

The roof access door exploded outward flying off its hinges. Venom and Blade ducked. The makeshift missile whizzed by overhead. A huge horde of carrion beings swarmed everywhere. They rapidly engulfed the rooftop. Their presence forced Venom and Blade back towards the furthest edge as they zeroed in on our antiheroes.

"What are these things?" Blade said slashing off limbs and puncturing torsos with his twin swords to no effect. Other than a clean decapitation, which apparently proved fatal, the carrion beings kept on coming.

"We have no idea." Venom admitted. He twisted the head off several in bloody fashion with his bare hands. Most no longer possessed normal blood instead a viscous dark green almost pitch black liquid poured forth in abundance.

"We should have kept our parachutes." Blade lamented. He and his partner where now inches from the edge. The undesirable prospect of a forty story drop loomed.

"Yo can you fly?" Blade asked Venom skeptically yet hopefully.

"We can't. Can you?" Venom asked back.

"No such luck I'm afraid." Blade said fending off an ever increasing number of carrion beings.

"Luckily we can wall crawl." Venom said. He swatted away a small group of incoming enemies. "Hop on our back."

"You've got to be kidding me." Blade said raising his right eyebrow.

"Would you rather stay here with them?" Venom asked pointing at the carrion beings.

"Point taken," Hesitantly Blade sheathed his swords and got on Venom's back as best he could.

"Here we go." Venom warned.

Venom with Blade on his back leapt over the lip of the roof. Clinging to the outside wall face pointed downwards he scurried along. Blade couldn't help but think of spider or insect, which made sense Blade thought considering who the suit obtained its enhanced power set from. Minutes later they stood in the hospital parking lot also eerily devoid of life.

"We need backup and heavy duty weapons maybe particle blasters. Things here are out of hand." Blade said. "We should contact HQ at once."

"Not yet," Venom said firmly. "We can handle this on our own. We're sure we can."

"Right," Blade fumed. "We just barely escaped from up there with our hides intact or haven't you been paying attention? Face it we are in way over our heads." He pointed up at the roof top. "Aw crap you've got to be kidding me." He groaned.

Carrion beings were scaling the walls in a similar fashion to Venom and they were making good progress with their downward descent. They used their talon like claws to gain purchase. They drove them deep into the walls. They resembled crabs or perhaps lizards running along a ceiling. Their journey was a very unnerving spectacle to behold.

"We'd best not linger. They'll soon reach our current position." Venom observed.

"Can this day get any worse?" Blade muttered as they retreated. It wouldn't be long before his question was answered.

Sometime later Venom and Blade stopped outside a burning movie theatre. While Blade contacted HQ over Venom's objections Venom kept a keen lookout. All seemed peaceful Blade had ordered an emergency extraction advising HAMMER of how dire the situation in Tucson actually was when his communicator was swiped out of his hand by a set of green claws. It clattered nosily to the ground where it was eaten away by a red substance. Only a smoking pool of pale orange junk remained.

"Watch out," Venom warned.

Blade narrowly avoided another swipe by the clawed yellow hand. "Back off freak," Bane said. Blade pulled out one of his blades. He circled his opponent noting this one could float. In fact it hovered about three inches off the pavement, "another zombie thing, great. Bit late for Halloween ain't it handsome."

"Foolish interloper," Carrion rasped. "I and my brethren are no zombies. We are so much more than feeble minds can label. We are beyond comprehension of those yet unenlightened."

"Enlighten us than," Venom said.

Unnoticed by Carrion Venom had come up behind him and encased him from his neck down in a tight cocoon of webbing from which Carrion couldn't immediately extract himself. Carrion fell to the ground. He squirmed in his silken prison.

"Good luck breaking free pal." Venom taunted maliciously. "Our webs are spun mighty tough far stronger than that puny wannabe Spider-Man's." Venom fired a brutal kick at Carrion's exposed head which connected with a sickening thud.

Not dissuaded by his predicament or Venom's attack Carrion released a large amount of his red dust. Venom and Blade watched in mounting horror the red dust dissolve Venom's webbing. Freed Carrion lunged at Venom who answered with a punch that Carrion side stepped. Carrion then delivered a counter punch of his own to Venom's chest. A residue of red dust was left behind which in rapid secession burned through Venom's costume blistering Flash's exposed chest.

"Arg," Venom bellowed in pain. He doubled over arms folded over his midsection.

Since bonding with the living suit Flash had seldom experienced this intensity of pain. He had become unaccustomed to such agony. For its part the nanties' collective AI was also altogether unprepared. At first it couldn't fathom what had happen. After the burst of confusion wore of it formulated a contingency plan of action. If under its host's direction they were unable to overcome this threat by traditional means then it would utilize non-traditional means.

With single minded determination the suit detached a full third of itself from Flash. Inky blue tinged black tendrils snaked around the once more floating Carrion encircling his body wherever they could gain a firm enough grip. Blade and Flash alike watch in macabre fascination. When Carrion had been completely encased by the tendrils not a piece of him visible the interlocking mass of thick ebony ropes constricted with enough force to shattered typical bone.

Many other foes would have been finished by such a merciless manoeuver but not Carrion he simply released red dust from over pore. With dismay Flash and Blade watched Carrion push free of the rapidly disintegrating tendrils. The material that survived this biochemical blitzkrieg fled back to Flash with utmost haste covering his upper body. Venom was more or less whole once more, although weakened by the experience.

"Resisting me is futile. No one can be victorious against Carrion!" Carrion rasped.

"Let's see about that," Blade said.

Blade swung his sword at Carrion's neck. Blade aimed to separate the arrogant creature's head from its shoulders. Carrion saw the attack coming however and moved aside demonstrating surprising grace combined with quickness. Carrion then grasped Blade's sword red dust dissolved the weapon in seconds. All that remained untouched in Blade's hand was the hilt.

"Shit," Blade swore.

With a mighty roar Venom reverted to his former bestial appearance. His green slime covered tongue wagged through the air. His body pumped up nearly doubling in size. He lifted the puzzled Carrion overhead. He tossed Carrion four blocks away. Carrion slammed through the wall of a brick building when he landed. Venom panted heavily before he shrank reverting to his new appearance.

"Sorry you had to see us that way. In our defense we had to act while we could. Our energy reserves have run low. If we hadn't used what remained when we did we might have run out before the creature could be contained." The once again mouthless Venom said between deep breaths his body bent over.

"No worries we're cool." Blade said. He tossed away his ruined katana a deep frown on his face. "When we get back HQ is so springing for a replacement."

"We'd best get away from here before anymore come." Venom said straightening up with difficulty a visible wince ran through his form.

"You're preaching to the converted buddy. Extraction point here we come." Blade said. He paused. "Who or what was that creep? He was different than the others. Aside from that corrosive trick he pulled he was also a lot faster and tougher than they were."

"And he could talk or at least was more willing to do so." Venom added.

"Hey what did he call himself again?" Blade said.

"Carrion," Venom said darkly.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics and Gargoyles & Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All characters appearing in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series are copyright by Murakami Wolf Swenson, Inc. All other TMNT related characters are copyright IDW comics. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Agent Venom Licensed To Kill – Episode Three: Indecent Proposal

By

Celgress

HAMMER fortified field base five miles outside outside of Tucson Arizona mid-December 2014, morning

Special agents Venom and Bane were impressed by how quickly the field base had been set up. In under twelve hours HAMMER personnel had turned a vacant piece of scrub land into a marvel of modern engineering. Their current location had everything: state of the art communication equipment, sleeping & eating quarters, multiple levels, fully equipped laboratories, and a cloaking/energy shield.

At present Venom and Bane sat in front of a hundred inch HD monitor being debriefed by Assistant Director Brand. Brand no longer wore her navy blue steel trimmed SHIELD uniform rather she was dressed in a new sleek black uniform with a magenta hammer shaped insignia over her heart. Otherwise, her appearance remained unchanged. Her green hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her trademark green shades covered her eyes.

"They're zombies?" Assistant Director Brand half asked half observed incredulously. She could not quite buy what her agents had told her. In her professional opinion the very notion was ridiculous.

"Not precisely ma'am. Zombies allegedly are reanimated corpses. These creatures are most definitely alive, genetically altered to a fantastic almost unbelievable degree, but alive." A skinny, pale skinned male scientist with brown hair seated next to Blade said.

"Excuse me, and you are?" Brand said frowning.

"I-I'm Dr. Squawnish with the CDC ma'am." Dr. Squawnish said nervously.

"Alright, if they aren't 'zombies' what exactly are they doctor?" Brand said.

"Uh, our analysis of the few samples we've obtained so far indicates they are victims of an as yet undetermined pathogen. Furthermore, we have uncovered probable evidence of biological manipulation of the pathogen in question." Dr. Squawnish elaborated.

"You mean some unknown agency, perhaps a person or persons, created this plague." Brand said her expression troubled by the disturbing implications of her line of reasoning.

"Yes, it would appear that is the case." Dr. Squawnish confirmed. Before anyone could comment on his revelation a female scientist rushed into the room. She headed Dr. Squawnish a computer print out along with an accompanying flash drive. She whispered something into his ear then left.

"What did she say? What has your group discovered?" Assistant Director Brand asked anxiously.

"We found a match for the pathogen in our database." Dr. Squawnish said.

"Don't keep us in suspense man." Blade said. He and Venom had remained quiet up until now.

"Do tell," Venom said.

Dr. Squawnish cleared his throat. "We are dealing with a strain of VX-357 Virus, the cause of Undead Syndrome also dubbed Dr. Warren's contagion."

"Dr. Warren as in Dr. Miles Warren aka the Jackal?" Assistant Director Brand said her expression all business.

"The same," Dr. Squawnish said.

"Venom, Blade I want you two at the Vault in Colorado yesterday. Interrogate the Jackal. Find out what he knows." Assistant Director Brand said.

"We are on it," Venom said.

"Dr. Squawnish while my main agents are on their fact-finding mission, your job is to continue working on a treatment." Assistant Director Brand said. "In the meantime, my other field agents shall do everything within their power to keep this outbreak contained, Brand out." The monitor went into screen saver mode.

Venom and Blade stood up at the same time. For the briefest of instances, Venom felt a sensation of vertigo wash over him. He chose to ignore the unpleasant experience which was soon forgotten.

The Vault more than an hour later, morning

"Play nice Doc." One of two green armored guardsmen who plopped Jackal into his seat across the table from Blade and Venom, who were also seated, said. Jackal wore an orange jumpsuit with his prisoner number stencilled in black numerals over his left pectoral muscle. His hands and bare feet were shackled by heavy cuffs the chains both of which connected to another chain that encircled his waist.

"Greetings gentlemen, and I use that term loosely," Jackal said in his cultured manner.

"Cut the jokes clown, we didn't come here for your company. We want answers! Tell us what you know of Carrion and his virus!" Venom said. He got up, slammed his fists noisily into the metal table then sat back down. His actions caused the guardsmen to briefly train their built-in weapons upon Venom and Blade.

"Calm down tough guy, or I'll say nothing," Jackal said his eyes narrowing. He turned to the guardsmen. "Civility truly is a lost art. Kids today have no concept of proper conversational etiquette, a pity."

"We know you're responsible for creating Carrion as well as the virus he's been infecting large numbers of innocent civilians with," Blade said stone faced. Unlike his partner, he remained perfectly calm.

"You do huh?" Jackal said.

"Scientists from the CDC genotyped the pathogen, It's your creation doctor, from back when you worked at Stark," Blade said.

"Dear me large numbers of innocent civilians infected eh." Jackal said. He stroked his hairy chin thoughtful with the tips of his claws in spite of his restraints, "The situation sounds serious, dare I say dire."

"Don't play with us Warren. We are in no mood for your games." Venom said leaning across the table until his and Jackal's faces almost touched. Nearby the guardsmen again stood at the ready.

"Moi, play games with you parish the thought," Jackal said a hint of a smile drifted across his fanged mouth. With pronounced difficulty, Venom restrained himself from reaching across the table and removing Jackal's head from his shoulders.

"What do you want?" Blade said cutting to the chase. His words broke a tense silence which had ensued for several minutes following the last verbal confrontation.

"Speak again," Jackal said playing dumb.

"In return for your help. What do you want?" Blade said gritting his sharp teeth in frustration. Dealing with this scumbag was a monumental chore in patience.

"That's a toughie," Jackal said. He pretended he was thinking. He went through a show of brightening his expression before he actually replied. "I know. A full pardon, presidential, senatorial, congressional, supreme court, where it comes from or how you obtain it makes no difference to little old me."

"No dice," Venom said.

"I agree with my partner, absolutely not under any circumstances do you walk." Blade said.

"Too bad, because I'll help you find a solution by telling everything I know, and then some, if you do what I ask." Jackal said. He winked at the pair. "What will it be boys: my unconditional freedom, once I've helped put out this fire of course, or mass devastation?"

Blade and Venom exchanged glances. "We'll be in touch," Blade said. Venom and Blade got up from their seats. The guardsmen pulled Jackal out of his.

"If I were you two I'd hurry, I'm sure the doomsday clock is ticking," Jackal said flashing them a knowing smile before he was carted away.

Minutes later in the prison parking lot Venom and Blade debated their course of action. They reached their HAMMER issued car, a dark colored sedan, and got inside. Bane would drive which was fine by Venom, who hated being behind any wheel.

"We can't let him loose," Blade said. "That is a nonstarter."

"Do we really have a choice?" Venom pondered. "What are our other options?"

Blade sighed deeply. "I don't know buddy, but we can't allow that maniac unfettered freedom. I doubt he'll bake cookies once he's on the outside. We'd likely be trading one crisis for another down the road."

"We could lie, trick him," Venom suggested.

"Nah, he wants it in writing remember?" Blade said shaking his head. He put his key in the ignition.

"We could hand him a forgery. We are sure HAMMER has a department that could make a convincing fake." Venom offered.

"Maybe, problem I see with that is he might catch on and then clam up. He's cagey." Blade said. "We can't take such a chance, the risk of failure is to high."

Venom considered partner's words. He carefully weighed his options. There must be an answer.

"We could try mind control on Jackal?" Venom said. Blade didn't respond instead he stared at Venom without comment a concerned expression etched on his features. "Why are you staring at us?" Venom finally asked.

"You uh froze in place for five seconds buddy, didn't move an inch. One minute we were having a conversation the next you, stopped." Blade said.

"You mean we didn't reply immediately?" Venom said seeking clarification.

"No man, you stopped. Your body didn't budge. I doubt you even took a breath, it was eerie." Blade said.

"You must be mistaken, that couldn't have happened," Venom argued.

"Believe me it happened. You kind of shutdown." Blade said concerned. "How do you feel?"

"We are fine," Venom said dismissively he waved his left hand at Blade. "We should continue our discussion. A course of action needs to be determined."

"Okay," Blade said. "There's only one path we can take. Distressing as it is we've got to get Jackal his pardon, someway."

"No, there must be another way," Venom said.

Blade pulled out of the parking lot. They stopped at the guard post and flashed their official HAMMER ID cards. Their vehicle was permitted outside onto the roadway. Once it was on the highway Blade continued their debate.

"If there is I can't think of one, can you?"

"We'll find one, give us time," Venom said.

"I hope you do, if not we're between the proverbial rock and a hard place buddy," Blade said.

Western outskirts of Tucson Arizona

A large group of well-armed HAMMER field agents watched fearfully thousands upon thousands of carrion beings bounce off their jury-rigged energy doom. The agents had hastily erected the shield around Tucson and activated it only thirty minutes before the carrion beings launched their first concerted effort at obtaining freedom. It would thus appear they had completed their task without a moment to spare.

"I hope the emitters hold." A young female HAMMER agent said worriedly. "These emitters were never designed for this type of constant punishment."

"These things are nothing if not persistent." A young male HAMMER agent observed.

"They are systematically testing our doom for weak points. I heard over my communicator from South Zone these things are trying the same crap down there. " An older male HAMMER agent pointed out. "They aren't nearly as mindless as they'd have us believe."

The carrion beings all at once ceased their probing attacks. Collectively they turned away. Once several feet back they stood motionless, waiting.

"Something is happening," Another young male Hammer agent said pointing at the swarm visible through the pale pink energy barrier.

Silently Carrion appeared. He floated over to the energy barrier. After he had inspected it thoroughly his now scornful gaze turned on the HAMMER agents.

"Who dares impede my imperative?" Carrion said in his thin, raspy voice.

Carrion's diamond hard nails experimentally tapped the energy barrier which stood firm. Carrion pulled his hands when he received a mild shock. He was more surprised than hurt.

"Enjoying our containment barrier I see Mr. Ghoul." The older male HAMMER agent taunted Carrion. Many of his fellows laughed at his joke.

"Uppity humans," Carrion rasped. "Learn the folly of your ways."

Carrion's body rapidly vibrated until he was a blur. When it stopped he had achieved a transparent state. With mounting horror the HAMMER agents watched Carrion pass through their barrier. Carrion repeated the process until his form regained its solid state. He opened his hands bombarding the stunned HAMMER agents with an expansive cloud of red dust.

Within a matter of minutes, everyone had been transformed. These fresh carrion beings promptly trashed the emitters, crushing the devices with heavy desert rocks. The energy barrier flickered then disappeared. They hissed in a delight when their brethren swarmed towards them.

Above his ever increasing swarm of brothers and sisters, Carrion watched contently. Dozens had become hundreds, hundreds had become thousands, and thousands would soon swell into many millions. He would coordinate their mission to spread their numbers far and wide until they covered the Earth. No one could stop him. This was his destiny.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics and Gargoyles & Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All characters appearing in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series are copyright by Murakami Wolf Swenson, Inc. All other TMNT related characters are copyright IDW comics. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Agent Venom Licensed To Kill – Episode Four: Drastic Times Call For Drastic Measures

By

Celgress

HAMMER fortified field base five miles outside of Tucson Arizona mid-December 2014, afternoon

Things were bad. Scratch that, things were beyond bad. Things were horrendous. Blade could hardly believe events had spiralled so out of control in the few short hours he had been away.

Venom and Blade fought through scores of carrion beings. For every vicious creature they put down another instantaneously took its place. Their efforts seemed futile and doomed to fail. Venom was in what Blade called full berserker mood ripping carrion beings apart with his bare hands. Blade swung his surviving katana nonstop decapitating as many as three carrion beings with a single wide swing. Blade noted with revulsion some of carrion beings wore HAMMER uniforms.

"These things just keep coming," Blade said after another fatal slice.

"They are annoying like gnats. We despise them." Venom hissed. His prehensile tongue, thick with green slime, wagged through the air.

"I'm not too fond of them either buddy," Blade said.

After minutes of slaughter Blade and Venom, each stood atop small mounds of corpses. They were covered in dark green almost black gore. Neither showed any outward signs of fatigue.

"Hey, they've stopped attacking us." Blade observed.

Blade pointed with his katana at the closest carrion beings. They hung back several feet away from the anti-heroes. They stood there motionless.

"What are they waiting for?" Venom snarled. "Come get us, or are you afraid?"

"We do not fear you or your nonconformist kind beast." Carrion rasped. He floated over the crowd and land beside Venom and Blade.

"Ready for round two eh creep?" Blade said.

"Fools receive your well-deserved fate." Carrion rasped.

Carrion dive bombed Blade who wisely dodged the attack by rolling off his hill of body parts. Venom, however, sprang from of a crouching position at Carrion. Venom tackled Carrion in midair knocking the plague spreader to the desert floor. Venom and Carrion rolled around exchanging furious blows, punches followed by knee strikes, until they parted. Each scrambled away for a brief breather before again throwing himself at his opponent. This time around they used their claws to gouge chunks of material from each others bodies. Patches of Venom's inky blueish-black material turned to dust upon the upon the sandbars.

Blade watched in fascination. His partner and Carrion's display of unmitigated super being brutality was one of the damnest things he had ever witnessed in person. This coming from a man who before joining HAMMER had often fought creatures of the night without backup, mainly vampires and to a lesser degree werewolves, spoke volumes.

"IIIIIIIIIeeeeeeeeeeeeee," Venom screeched punching his hand straight through Carrion's exposed gut. Venom pulled forth a fist full of innards soaked in dark green ooze.

Carrion made a motion similar to a gag but without sound. Carrion spat out a mouth full of dark green blood, stumbled backward then fell over on his back.

"Wow, I didn't think you had it in you, buddy. I'm impressed and more than a bit fearful." Blade said. He approached Venom and slung his left arm around Venom's shoulders. In his right hand, his katana remained at the ready. Venom turned to face Blade. Venom growled deep in his throat. An action which startled Blade. "Sorry, I know you aren't the touchy-feely type," Blade said. He removed his arm and took a step back respecting Venom's bubble of personal space.

Venom leapt at Blade knocking him to the ground. Blade's katana skidded across the desert floor knocked out of his hand by the unexpected impact. Blade swore. In vain he tried to squirm out from under Venom.

"What in Hell's name has gotten into you?" Blade yelled. Venom pressed Blade down by his shoulders. Venom's obsidian claws dug painfully into Blade's flesh. "Get off of me!" Venom's only response was to growl more at Blade.

Blade had not noticed until that moment Venom's typically white, if not that than blue, eye patches had turned blood red! A color Venom had never previously displayed. What was going on?

"Sorry buddy. You have left me no other options." Blade said with regret.

Blade reached with his right hand into his pants pocket. He retrieved a tiny bronze device that looked like a cigarette lighter. Blade thumbed down a red switch on the device's top. It emitted an intense ultra sonic pulse. Undetectable to must but extremely damaging to Venom and his kind.

"Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeee," Venom screeched this time in acute pain rather than blind rage.

Venom reared back off of Blade. Venom's hands grabbed his head. His oily black skin rippled endlessly distorted by the soundwaves.

Blade, who had regained his footing, reached into another pocket with his left hand. He brought forth a second device similar in appearance to the first, expect it was colored silver. Blade pointed the second device at Venom and fired an ark of bluish-white electricity than caused Venom to collapse unconscious.

Blade sincerely hoped he had not permanently harmed his partner. Not that he had any real choice. He was about to kneel down and check on Venom when he heard a sickeningly familiar voice.

"He learned the truth. You will also know my truth, soon." Carrion rasped. Blade whirled around. There Carrion floated his stomach wound closing itself before Blade's mortified eyes. "Preempting your question. Yes, I am in a certain way immortal. I can resurrect with minimal effort from anything sort of complete dismemberment."

"And if you are dismembered?" Blade asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Resurrection remains possible unless my parts should be separated by great distance. In such a case they would each grow into separate entities." Carrion replied.

Blade shuddered. "Can't fault a guy for asking," Blade said with a shrug. "Tell me what have you done to Venom?" Blade demanded his expression full of rage.

"I gifted him with belonging, as I have gifted these people," Carrion rasped. He gestured at the swarm of passive, for the time being, carrion beings.

"You infected him," Blade said.

"I prefer gifted him, but you are otherwise correct." Carrion rasped. "Unless you should wish to join him leave here." The carrion beings started to advance on Blade's position.

"Not without my partner," Blade said. He placed the twin devices back in his pants pockets. He hefted Venom's limp form over his shoulders.

"You cannot prevent him from becoming mine, no one or nothing can." Carrion rasped.

"We'll see," Blade said.

Blade located his katana he then walked over to the super sonic jet fighter that had brought him and Venom there. He put Venom inside the cockpit then got inside. Soon the jet was airborne. Below Carrion and his brethren overran the HAMMER base. Luckily by this point, all personnel had been safely evacuated owing in large part to the vital extra time purchased by Blade and Venom's intervention.

HAMMER Regional Headquarters Phoenix Arizona three hours later

"So what's the verdict on our patient people?" Blade asked the team of HAMMER sanctioned scientists who had been working on Venom since he'd brought him in almost three hours ago. For the safety of those examining him Venom had been inserted into a temporary stasis tube.

"Special Agent Venom has indeed contracted Carrion Virus or at least his human component has." A tall, powerfully built middle aged male scientist with shoulder length green hair and bright green eyes named Dr. Leonard Samson said checking a chart in his hands. Like his colleges he wore a lab coat with grey slacks and white dress shoes.

"Okay," Blade said only half understanding the implications of Dr. Samson's words. "Is that why he went crazy and attacked me."

"We suspect it was a side effect of his condition." Dr. Samson said.

"What do you mean?" Blade said.

"The nanites that make up Mr. Thompson's symbiote reacted adversely to the introduction of a foreign microscopic organism of hostile nature into their host. In fact, we highly suspect Special Agent Venom's recent odd behavior is a direct result of this struggle by his symbiote with the Carrion Virus. If not for his symbiote combating the infection, given its known virulence, we have little doubt Mr. Thompson would have already succumbed to the full effects of the Carrion Virus." Samson explained.

"Their battling each other for dominion over the same human." Blade said in realization.

"In a sense, they are," Samson confirmed. "Unless the symbiote wins, and does so soon, I fear for Mr. Thompson long-term health."

"Wait," Blade said worriedly. "How come I don't have it? We both battled carrion beings. Shouldn't I also be infected? Did my blood tests show anything wrong?"

"No," Dr. Samson said.

"That's a relief," Blade said gratefully.

"My I ask you a question?" Dr. Samson said.

"Go ahead," Blade said.

"Were you in direct physical contact with this Carrion entity or his so-called 'Red Dust'?" Dr. Samson asked.

"Now that you mention it, only Venom came into direct contact with Carrion and that Red Dust stuff," Blade said. "Is that important?"

"It could be vital," Dr. Samson said. "We suspect the 'Red Dust' might be the primary vector of transmission."

"Can you cure him doc?" Blade said.

"Not until we create an effective countermeasure." Dr. Samson said. "We have to learn much more about Carrion Virus first. We desperately need answers, all we have right now are questions."

"Thanks, doc. My course of action is clear." Blade turned on his heels. With great haste, he moved away from the scientists.

"Where are you going?" Dr. Samson called after Blade.

"To get answers," Blade said

The Vault in Colorado the next day, morning

"Back so soon." Jackal said eyeing his visitor from across the table that separated them.

Blade slammed a manila envelope down hard on the table. "Take it," He said.

"My pardon, you shouldn't have," Jackal said grinning. "Where is your partner? I found him most amusing last time. I miss his, cheerful attitude."

"I didn't bring you a pardon chuckles, not yet," Blade said he ignored the question about Venom's whereabouts. Jackal frowned. "Inside is a federal government order transferring your custody to HAMMER until such time as the current crisis is dealt with. The warden has already okayed the order."

"That wasn't our deal," Jackal said his eyes narrowing.

"We had no deal. We never agreed to your terms, remember?" Blade said. "Come along peacefully or we'll take you under duress." He leaned forwarded and whispered. "Please resist I'd love to show you a little HAMMER brutality. I'm very creative when properly motivated fleabag." Blade leaned back in his seat. "Take him away."

Eight HAMMER black ops commandos, five men and three women, in black & grey colored armor modelled after the Vault's own guardsmen filed in. Seven of them surrounded Jackal. Two yanked him out of his chair. One, the apparent squad commander, a female, stood by Blade's side.

"What are your orders Special Agent Blade?" The commander said.

"Take Dr. Warren to the transport. Keep him under heavy guard. If he doesn't cooperate sedate him. I'll be along shortly." Blade now on his feet said.

"Yes, sir." The commander said. "Take the prisoner away."

Lead by their commanding officer the eight black ops commandos shuffled Jackal out of the interrogation area.

"Tsk, tsk, naughty, naughty boys and girls. This is no way to start a relationship." Jackal said. before he was whisked out of sight. although missed by his captors a smirk of satisfaction played across Jackal's face before fading away quick as it came.

"Can it fur ball," Blade shouted after Jackal.

He approached the two guardsmen, both men, who had brought the Jackal from his cell. "Take me to see Carnage."

"Right this way sir." One of the guardsmen said.

A few minutes later Blade stood in front of a cell door. Behind a buzzing, intensely hot, orange tinged microwave force field on his steel frame bed sat the super powered psychopath Carnage. Carnage regarded his visitor with mild curiosity. Carnage and Blade next engaged in a staring contest for a full minute before Blade spoke.

"My name is Blade. I am a special agent of HAMMER. I hate saying these words. I need your help, more exactly your insights Carnage." Blade said.

Carnage stood up. He moved close as he dared to the crackling microwave shield. "I know who you are and who employs you bat boy. Why should I help you? Give me a reason any reason." His many red and black hued tendrils waved haphazardly through the air. They reminded Blade of an agitated nest of poisonous snakes ready to strike at any moment.

"If you don't millions of people may die. Civilization could end." Blade said.

"Pfft, cry me a rive. Go tell somebody who cares, stop wasting my time bat boy." Carnage said. Carnage waved one of his clawed hands at Blade. He turned away.

"What would you like in return for helping me?" Blade said dreading Carnage's answer. He knew it would be sick and twisted.

He was right. Carnage turned around. "A basket of puppies or kittens, I'm bored. I haven't eviscerated anything in ages." Carnage said. He rubbed his hands together in perverse glee at the prospect of slaughter.

Blade cringed. "I'll see what I can do."

"Awesome," Carnage said giddily he clapped his hands. "Your turn."

"Tell me everything you know about your living costume," Blade said.

"Everything," Carnage said.

"Everything," Blade repeated.

"Pull up a chair, get comfy. We'll be here awhile." Carnage said.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics and Gargoyles & Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All characters appearing in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series are copyright by Murakami Wolf Swenson, Inc. All other TMNT related characters are copyright IDW comics. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Agent Venom Licensed To Kill – Episode Five: Puppet Show

By

Celgress

Undisclosed location mid-December 2014, morning

Special Agent Bishop sat at a large rectangular table. Opposite him sat a motley assortment of five figures. They were two females and three males. Collectively they were known as the Cleanup Crew. This would be their first high profile mission.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Special Agent Bishop said. His expression placid. "I trust each of you has read last night's briefing?" A chorus of mumbled affirmative replies met his question. "Good," He continued. "Operation Restore Tucson will commence forthwith."

"What exactly are we up against sir? The briefing wasn't clear." A woman asked.

She was dressed in red spandex with black trimmed yellow knee boots, identically designed elbow high gloves, a yellow patch covering her abdomen, and a yellow hourglass symbol on her chest both likewise outlined by black. Over the upper portion of her head, she wore a red mask with white eye pieces and a yellow inverted triangle on her forehead also outlined in black. The bottom portion of her face was uncovered and a slot in the crown of the mask allowed her shoulder length mane of raven hair to flow freely. Underneath her arms was translucent webbing.

"Humans infected, controlled and transfigured by a sentient genetic engineered virus called Carrion Virus." Special Agent Bishop replied. "Good question, by the way, Spider Woman. I am impressed." He said doling out a rare compliment.

Spider Woman, civilian identity former SHEILD agent Jessica Drew, was as of yet HAMMER's only homegrown success story. Her powers modeled after the preexisting "family" of arachnid-themed vigilantes active in the Northeastern United States. When Oscorp CEO Norman Osborn had been killed, shortly after his outing as the villainous Green Goblin, in secret federal government officials had seized certain sensitive materials from the company. Those materials had included genetic serum templates based on a virulent mutagen. Research based upon which had ultimately led to the creation of Spider Woman. Unfortunately the replicated formula have proven extremely unstable and dangerous to most recipients. If such had not been the case HAMMER would have an entire division of spider-powered people by now.

"When can those of us uninterested in indefinite servitude go free?" A towering mutant alligator dressed in black army boots, khaki pants and a matching vest that did not quite cover his huge torso half asked half snarled. He bore his many sharp teeth in an attempt at intimidation.

"When I deem the time has arrived, not a moment sooner Leather Head." Special Agent Bishop said without any sign of intimidation.

"And when might that be, boss?" Leather Head said putting particular emphasis on the final word.

"I'll let you know." Special Agent Bishop said.

"What do you mean you'll 'let us know' Monsieur Bishop? Gambit is unhappy with dis news." The black eyed Gambit said. His red pupils looked with scorn at Special Agent Bishop. "Gambit would rather be back on da bayou having fun with da ladies whew-we than in some desert fightin' sick people. Dis not be what Gambit be promised." Gambit was clad in a long black duster, scuffed black boots, a laced up frilly white long-shelved shirt and purple slacks. His messy red hair was cut respectably short but left thick on top.

"It wasn't what I was promised when I joined up either bub." Wolverine who wore is primarily yellow colored X-Man uniform grumbled.

"Tough break," Special Agent Bishop said. "With the exception of Spider Woman, none of you were recruited through strictly voluntary means. Every one of you either committed serious crimes and were in need of an alternative to long-term imprisonment or else came to me seeking an extrajudicial favor." At this Wolverine glanced around uncomfortably avoiding eye contact with Bishop along with the others present. Bishop got up from his seat. "My clemency comes with a steep price. A fact made clear when I initially dealt with each of you. Stop your whining and do what you are told." He slammed his right fist down on the polish brown surface of the desk with a resounding thud.

Four shouts of "yes sir" rang out. Only a pale teenage girl in a light blue hooded cloak failed to respond. A streak of white ran through the front of her otherwise chestnut brown locks. Long white cotton gloves we visible beneath her cape. Her face was marred by an expression of unhappiness.

"Something wrong Rogue?" Special Agent Bishop asked sitting back down.

"Don't call me that. It isn't my name." Rogue said in a soft voice.

"For all intents and purposes, it is now." Special Agent Bishop said. "We've already been through this young lady."

"Please, I can't do what you want. I can't risk hurting anybody else." Rogue pleaded.

"Why not let her stay behind?" Spider Woman offered. "I'm certain we'll accomplish our mission without her."

"Perhaps, however, that isn't your call to make Spider Woman. Rather it is mine and I say Rogue goes." Special Agent Bishop said. "Take note, I am displeased you openly questioned my authority in front of others Spider Woman." Spider Woman flinched at his rebuke. She said nothing more.

"But-," Rogue tried to protest.

"My decision is final Rogue." Special Agent Bishop said. He quickly added. "If you defy me, young lady, our deal is off. Do you want that?"

"No," Rogue said a defeated look on her face.

"Go, do your duty." Special Agent Bishop said.

Four of the five departed. A hesitant Rogue brought up the rear. Spider Woman lingered. She considered talking in private with her superior. The stare Special Agent Bishop, even through his dark shades, sent her way, however, told her that course of action would prove unwise. With an exchange of curt nods, she left Bishop alone with his thoughts.

HAMMER Regional Headquarters Phoenix Arizona, afternoon

"I do not agree with what you propose. I have entered my objections into the official record." Dr. Samson said. "One last time I ask reconsider." He and Blade stood over a phone booth sized clear plastic tube inside lay an unconscious Venom.

"Sorry doc I need him if I am to save Tucson and maybe the world," Blade said. "Bring Venom out of stasis."

"Again, is that wise?" Dr. Samson asked. "No doubt he will react volatility when awoken. Would it not be better if he remained in stasis?"

"Do it," Blade said firmly.

Blade hoped what he had learned from Carnage would be of use. Otherwise he had wasted most of his day chatting with an unrepentant super powered psychopath. A prospect he would rather not relish.

"Very well," Dr. Samson said.

Dr. Samson keyed in a series of commands on an attached panel. The plastic parted in the middle the two segments then slid aside. Immediately Venom began to twitch.

"I recommend you stand back doc," Blade said. He readied his sonic and heat emitters just in case. He held one device in each hand.

"Goodbye and good luck, I fear you may need it soon than later." Dr. Samson said before exiting the room.

Venom staggered to his face. He seemed to have a hard time getting his bearings. When his gaze found Blade he stared at his partner without comment for a long time.

"Where,,, are,,, we?" Venom, at last, asked groggily. "Last,,, thing,,, we remember,,,, is,,, is,,,, fighting those carrion things in the desert,,,, then we find ourselves here."

"I'm going to give it to you straight buddy. I owe you that much." Blade said. "Eugene you've been infected by the Carrion Virus. The suit, your symbiote and the virus are locked in a battle over possession of you. Right now the virus appears to be winning."

"No, that can't be," Flash said Venom's living mask unraveled from his head.

"It's true, I'm sorry buddy." Blade said.

"Why am I here, wherever here is?" Flash said.

"You, uh Venom attacked me in a rage. I had no choice. I either had to knock you out or be killed. I then brought you here, HAMMER regional headquarters outside Phoenix. The scientists think your symbiote lost control because of its conflict with the virus. In short, it drove Venom mad." Blade explained.

Flash remained silent for some time. He allowed everything Blade had said to sink in. "What can be done about my condition?" Flash said.

"Right now, not a whole lot," Blade admitted. "We have pressed the Jackal into working on a cure. Dr. Samson, he's in charge of the scientific division, doesn't-"

"Jackal," Flash said with obvious disdain. The suit covered his head. Venom was back. "Don't tell me you freed that piece of garbage."

"There was no other choice, Director Brand agreed with me. She okayed his transfer into HAMMER custody under my supervision." Blade said. "Believe me I wish his ass was back in the Vault where he belongs."

"We shouldn't trust him," Venom said.

"No one does," Blade said. "Fact of the matter is we need his expertise."

"He'll betray us at his first opportunity," Venom said grimly.

"He won't have a chance," Blade said.

"We hope you are right," Venom said unconvinced by his partner's words.

The Jackal's laboratory space

Jackal, clad in teal scrubs and a white lab coat, sat on a marble bench specimen containers spreaded out before him. He hummed happily as he worked. It had been quite awhile since he had unfettered, more or less, access to a laboratory of any description. Even the presence of four black & grey armored HAMMER black ops commandos could not dampen his enthusiastic spirit. After the suffocating routine of that dreary Vault prison, his current abode felt like heaven. Soon very soon he would be free if all went according to plan. A shame really. There were many interesting things here he had yet to examine or interact with.

"Fascinating," Jackal said viewing a tissue sample of Wolverine under a powerful electron microscope. He watched as white blood cells fought off HIV with bewildering ease. The X-man's legendary resistance was truly remarkable. "The things I could do with his genetic material," Jackal muttered to himself. Nefarious possibilities already forming in his mind. Possibilities that delighted his black heart to no end. "I wonder if I could convince them to let me take a sample home, once I'm pardoned of course."

"The answer is no." Dr. Samson said entering the lab space.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Jackal fumed glancing up from his work.

"You are supposed to be working on a treatment for Carrion Virus, not sightseeing Dr. Warren." Dr. Samson said. "I've been informed that you've wasted this entire afternoon pulling ever sample our facility maintains."

"I haven't gotten around to the extraterrestrial ones yet, but I aim to." Jackal said with a grin.

"Cute," Dr. Samson said with scowl. "I think you're stalling. The question is why?"

"Whatever do you mean Dr. Samson?" Jackal said.

"Produce results by tomorrow morning or I'll demand you are sent packing." Dr. Samson said. "I'll return then." He turned on his heels and left.

"Bye, see you then." Jackal sad with a wave. His grin gone replaced by a menacing expression the moment Dr. Samson was out of sight.

Jackal rubbed his tongue along his back teeth. One of which was easily nudged slightly out of place. Inside this fake tooth was his freedom. Little did his captures suspect that come tomorrow he would be back in control of his destiny along with theirs.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics and Gargoyles & Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All characters appearing in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series are copyright by Murakami Wolf Swenson, Inc. All other TMNT related characters are copyright IDW comics. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

Agent Venom Licensed To Kill – Episode Six: Madness

By

Celgress

"I walk this empty street on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone."

Boulevard of Broken Dreams (2003) Green Day

HAMMER Regional Headquarters Phoenix Arizona mid-December 2014, afternoon

When a fresh group of scientists arrived for their shift Jackal put his plan into action. He spat out his false moral after he had pried it loose with his tongue. It landed on the floor of the otherwise sterile laboratory with a deafeningly loud wet splat in the otherwise quiet room. Immediately the HAMMER black ops commandoes trained their plethora of weapons upon the Jackal's discarded tooth.

"Stay back," One of the black ops commandoes, a man, ordered. The scientists collectively complied.

"What did you just do?" The lead black ops commando demanded of Jackal putting her large, black pulse rifle directly at Jackal, who didn't even flinch. "Answer me creep!"

"Watch and learn," Jackal said with a smirk.

Before the startled onlookers Jackal's tooth dissolved itself into a pool of yellow acid which ate through one of the steel floor plates. Soon afterwards dozens of rapidly growing caterpillar type entities swarmed out of the ragged hole. They lunged at everyone present save the Jackal. At least four of which attacked every black ops commando who's armor proved no match for the corrosive saliva secreted by the beasties.

Following a wild, short-lived battle, with much erratic weapons fire, Jackal, and his latest creations stood alone. Before he did anything else Jackal used a stolen key card to access the mainframe and remotely upload an advanced computer virus he had discovered while working at Oscorp. It was not long at all before the virus contaminated every system then disabled them one followed by another, like a game of dominos.

"Silly woman, she won't being needing this lovely gun anymore." Jackal said as he knelt down and pick up the lead black ops commando's pulse rifle. He checked to make sure the weapon had not been damaged. Satisfied he slung the shoulder strap over his torso. "One should never underestimate a resourceful opponent my dear. A lesson you learned today with deadly results."

Jackal wagged his left index finger at the commando's body. His creations ignored him instead they concentrated on slurping up the puddles of flesh-colored goo their powerful pre-digestive enzymes had made of the flesh of their. Jackal snapped his fingers. His creations raised their heads.

"Good macro-trematodes," Jackal said. "Come along we have great havoc to wreck, great fun to enjoy."

Using another stolen key card Jack led his monstrosities out of the laboratory space once he had procured several biological samples of interest. In the hallway, he instructed half his macro-trematodes to infiltrate the air duct system. Along with the remainder, Jackal made his way outside heading toward his true objective freedom.

Outside Tucson Arizona the next day, not long after dawn

Venom had a rough night. Without Blade Venom was unsure if he would have gotten through it, at least not with his sanity intact. Venom's control continued to slip. Venom was uncertain how much longer he could maintain his balance. He had almost attacked Blade four times in the past eight hours. The virus had taken a terrible toll.

"We've arrived buddy," Blade said. "Think you're up for this?" Blade asked as he and Venom got out of their supersonic aircraft.

"We have no choice, do we?" Venom said.

"It is our best shot at containing the outbreak," Blade said with a deep sigh.

"We hope Special Agent Bishop's team has the solution he claims," Venom said.

Bishop had contacted them while they were in transit. He had informed them he would be sending help. He had however been vague regarding who comprised this team called the Cleanup Crew.

In the desert, the Cleanup Crew awaited Venom and Blade. When the latter arrived they were greeted by Spider Woman. She stepped forward extending a hand. Neither Venom or Blade accepted her gesture.

"Hello, I assume you are Blade and Venom?" Spider Woman said.

"We are," Blade said.

"I'm Spider Woman." Spider Woman said. "These are Leatherhead, Wolverine, Rogue, and Gambit."

Venom's troubled mind latched onto the female named "Spider Woman". She peaked his interest. He thought he knew of every spider related super human in existence. Who was she? Where had see come from? How had see gained her powers? What was her story. He was about to ask when a familiar figure disrupted his train of thought.

"We've met before," Wolverine growled at Venom. "I still can't believe Professor X let ya roam free after the shit ya pulled in Bayville."

"What happened with Jean Grey wasn't our fault." Venom fired back.

"Keep telling yourself that bub." Wolverine snorted unsheathing his metal claws.

Blade sensing things might get out of control took a step closer to his partner. His hands rested on the hilts of his twin katana swords. He hoped there would not be trouble but figured he best be prepared in case there was.

Before the situation could further escalate. Jackal appeared out of nowhere with his small army of macro-trematodes. They stood on atop a sand dune. He laughed at his would-be opponents.

"They sent squabbling children against my Carrion, so underwhelming. Frankly, I expected, worthier challengers." Jackal said. He now wore a long dark grey leather trenchcoat over a red shirt and grey slacks. Everyone who possessed a weapon drew one again Jackal laughed. "No need for fisticuffs my brutish associates. I come bearing gifts well more precisely one gift, enjoy." Jackal tossed a pair of silver colored compressed air tanks, such as those used by divers, at the group. Blade caught the tanks.

"What the hell are these things?" Blade asked.

"Deliverance," Jackal said.

"Huh," Spider Woman said.

"Contained within is a solution that should neutralise my Carrion Virus, in all but its most virulent form. It is in an easily administered aerosol format. You can thank me later." Jackal said. "FYI, be careful I set the pressure set rather high."

"Why should we trust you?" Venom hissed.

"Trust me or don't trust me," Jackal said. "Either way I take my leave of you." Jackal turned to depart his macro-trematodes followed suit.

"I have a better idea bub. How about we stop ya." Wolverine said.

"Trust me, there isn't time," Jackal called over his shoulder. "Here come the carrions. Stop me or stop them, you pick." He added before disappearing out of sight.

The air filled with murmurs of thousands upon thousand of voices. Blade and Venom knew what was coming. The others grew tense. They knew something was happening but not exactly what it might be.

"They're coming, we best be prepared," Blade said drawing forth one of his weapons.

"Who is coming?" Rogue wondered. Her eyes darted around.

"Carrion beings," Venom said with disdain.

"Do you mean the infected?" Spider Woman asked.

"Yes," Blade answered. "So that's what Special Agent Bishop calls those things." Blade glanced at the compressed air tanks which he held by a strap. "Question, any of you people fly?"

"I, can," Rogue said reluctantly putting up her hand.

"Here," Blade said handing her the compressed air tanks. "I figure the only way we can disperse enough of the 'cure' to get them all is if we or rather you get airborne."

Rogue stared at everyone. A terrified expression on her face. He forlorn gaze fell on Spider Woman.

Spider Woman nodded. "You can do this Rogue."

"Yeah kid, we believe it ya," Wolverine added.

"We will take care of the fighting the infected Mon cheri," Gambit said.

"Sooner things are settled sooner we can get out of here, go," Leatherhead said.

"I won't let you down." Rogue said.

Rogue took the compressed air tanks from Blade. Rogue took off her cloak. She took off into the sky right when the carrion beings came into view.

"Skull bashing time," Leatherhead roared with zeal.

Wolverine, Leatherhead and Venom ferociously attacked their enemies. Each tore apart scores of carrion beings. Blade became a tornado of death. His spinning, fluid maneuvers sliced apart many carrion beings. Spider Woman and Gambit played defense using their powers to divert the tide. Gambit threw his exploding, energy charged playing cards & dice at the carrion beings while Spider Woman used her organic webbing to twirl them into Venom, Leatherhead, Wolverine, or Blade where they met a gruesome end.

Above the fray, Rogue fiddle endlessly with the valves atop the compressed air tanks. She could not make heads or tails of what she saw. Why were things always complicated? Rogue thought she had finally figured the system out when a blur of motion whizzed by. She felt a hard slap across her face, it drew blood.

Carrion floated beside Rogue glaring intensely at her. "Another interloper sent to ruin my perfect world." A cold edge to his raspy voice. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Get away, I don't want to hurt anyone." Rogue said.

"Bah," Carrion said.

In annoyance, Carrion slashed at Rogue with his clawed hand. Rogue reflexively placed the compressed air tank in front of her. Carrion's green nails punctured the tanks in no less than three places a split second later a large explosion tossed Carrion and Rogue each a full mile away. Blue dust rained down on the battlefield coating and then immobilizing the carrion beings.

"Is it, over?" Spider Woman asked. She and the others were back on their feet after having been knocked over by the blast.

"It's over," Blade said.

Before anyone could celebrate Venom fell on the desert floor. He reverted to his original fanged appearance with white eyes & spider symbols. He spasmed violently.

"Is he okay mon cher?" Gambit inquired pointing at Venom.

"Please stay back," Blade warned.

Venom's eyes turned red. Drooling profusely he rolled around. Venom clutched his head and cried out in pain. With agonizing slowness tendrils of inky bluish-black material peeled off until Flash Thompson's body was left naked. The material collected in a dark puddle at Flash's feet where it remained bubbling occasionally.

With great effort, Flash flipped over. On his hands and knees, he crawled towards the pool. Sweat dripped from his body due to exertion. When close to his goal he reached out a badly shaking hand. His fingertips grazed the goo. Rather than reciprocate it recoiled from his touch.

The slime reared up forming a pillar. A rudimentary face in white formed. It looked at Flash its mouth let out a silent scream.

"No," Flash croaked. "Not after everything we've been through together, everything we've been to each other. I gave up my life for you, for us. I became a killer because you need me to be." His bleary eyes grew misty. "Don't leave me." He whined in desperation.

The now serpentine form of the composite being once called the Venom suit whipped away from its former human host and his companions. Faster than anyone there could stop it, assuming they would have tried, it slithered across the desert floor roughly a hundred feet until it found a hole no larger than a golf ball. It spared Flash one last glance before plunging down the opening.

"Come back, don't leave me!" Flash pleaded with the last ounce of his strength. "I'm nothing without you!" After one last heaving sob he collapsed unconscious on the ground.

Without a word, Blade picked Flash up. While the others stood by in confused silence Blade carried Flash back to their transport. Minutes later the Cleanup Crew watched them depart.

"We handle the mess, guess that's why we are called the Cleanup Crew." Spider Woman said. No one laughed at her joke "First, though, we find Rogue."

Epilogue

The survivors of what become known as the "Tucson Hantavirus Holiday Horror " (of 2014) made a full recovery. Owing to the fact no one clearly remembered their ordeal authorities blamed the outbreak on a mutated strain of hantavirus that caused extremely violent behavior akin to rabies along with acute, temporary amnesia. All evidence of the true cause was carefully supressed.

Rogue was located unharmed and unconscious a mile away from sight of the final battle, as was Carrion who was taken into custody. Carrion was remanded to the Vault Prison in Colorado. He would remain there until the Vault was assaulted by Night Flyer and a squadron of Steel Clan robots in March of 2015 (for further details see Gargoyles Time's Changeling).

The creatures Jackal left behind during his escape were later destroyed by a HAMMER black ops commando team, but only after they had trashed the Phoenix Regional Headquarters killing many people. Dr. Samson however escaped unharmed with those under his command.

Jackal has not yet been apprehended. He remains at large. As of summer 2015, numerous eyewitness reports place him somewhere in the Southwestern United States.

By early 2015 HAMMER officials had Flash Thompson placed into protective. After undergoing extensive physical evaluation and psychological counseling for an eight month period he was released on his own recognizance. He has since fallen out of sight. The Venom symbiote is also unaccounted for.

Blade has remained with HAMMER. He has since joined the Cleanup Crew becoming that team's fifth member. He has had no further contact with Flash. In spite of Blade's best efforts, their formerly close friendship soured in the spring of 2015.

The End


End file.
